A Green Time
by candymountaingoat
Summary: Stoner fic! What would happen if the turtles got involved with another green friend?
1. A green time

It was a crispy fall day in the city, early evening. Michelangelo peeked out from a sewer cover and then climbed out. He had recently said goodbye to his brothers Leo and Donnie and headed out to the upper city. He was meeting up with his other brother, Raphael, and their friend Casey. He leapt onto a dumpster, and clambered up a maintenance ladder to the rooftops. There was a business park not too far that was pretty empty after 5 o clock. He swung, hopped, and climbed, ninja style across the roofs until he reached it.

He hummed and whistled as he made his way over. He flipped and twisted for the fun of it. It was going to be a awesome evening, he knew. A few buildings away he spotted his deep green brother, the tails of his red eye mask fluttering in the wind. Next to him was a taller, more slender figure, clad in black and grey. He grinned and waved, they waved back. "Cowabunga!" he said to himself and swiftly hopped to their rooftop.

"About time you showed up," said Raph, smiling cockily. Mikey chuckled and gave him a shove.

Raph shoved him back and said, "glad you decided to come though, man."

Casey spoke up. "Alright, my green friends, are you ready to break out our other green friend?" he said slyly, reaching into his jacket pocket.

Michelangelo excitedly replied, "Totally!" Raph stood silently, smirking knowingly. The three of them found seats on some plumbing fixture cages, forming a triangle. From his pocket, Casey pulled out a large, perfectly conical marijuana joint. It had a little twisted strand of paper at the wide end and a reinforced cardboard crutch on the skinny end. Casey had a triumphant expression as he displayed the joint to the turtles. "Rolled it myself."

Michelangelo's face was full of glee. "Dude!"

"Got some good stuff in there, Case?" Raphael inquired.

"Yeah, it's Blue Dream, only the best."

"Fantastic." Raphael looked pleased.

"Light it up bro, let's get this party started!" chimed Mikey excitedly, his face shining with a grin.

Without anymore words, Casey flicked a bic lighter and held the flame against the little twisted paper-tail. It began to smolder and flake away into ash as the glowing orange part burned down closer to the main event. When it finally reached the fat tip of the joint, he brought it up to his lips and inhaled, causing it to glow even brighter. He held his breath for a few seconds and then exhaled, pungent smoke swirling around his face. Smoke snorted out of his nose as he went into a minor coughing fit. After recovering, he took another hit before passing it to Raphael.

Raph pinched it between his large finger and thumb and did the same thing Casey did, minus the coughing. "Such a wimp, Case, always coughing." Raph smirked.

"Smoking cigs too makes you cough more," Casey pointed out. He was, in fact, a cigarette smoker whereas the turtle boys were not.

Raphael's attention turned now to Michelangelo, who was waiting patiently for his turn to smoke. That time had arrived. Raph extended his arm to offer the joint to Mikey, who took it happily. "Careful now, little brother, this is some good shit. It's gonna knock you on your ass if you overdo it, ain't that right Casey?" Mikey looked at it, glowing orange tip with a thick coil of smoke rising from it. Then, he brought it up to his mouth and inhaled slowly. The smoke was warm and tickled his throat. He immediately had the urge to cough but resisted. _Tastes like herbal tea mixed with campfire,_ he thought. He held in the smoke for a few seconds and then exhaled. He repeated the motion before handing it over to Casey.

Michelangelo exhaled his second hit very slowly and watched the smoke rise from his mouth into the air. He found himself wondering if it would float all the way into space. _What would happen then?_ Before he knew it, Raphael was handing him the joint again.

After a while, the joint was burning low and Mikey was so lost in his abstract musings, he was not participating in the mundane conversation being held by the other two. He sat in his usual slouch, staring a hundred feet away, a goofy grin across his face. _What is life?_ he thought. _I'm just a little dot on a marble in a sparkly sea of nothing!_ He took note of the cloud of smoke surrounding his head, swirling and changing direction. He felt light as a feather, he wanted to ride on the currents of the smoke.

"I think it's time to cut you off, bro," said Raph, smirking amusedly. Casey chuckled as he received the joint back from Raph.

"Duuuudes, this stuff is amazing!" Mikey's eyes glowed with awe. He stood up and gestured around them. "I can hear colors! I can taste feelings! I can see...time. Whoaaaa..." He wandered nearer to the edge of the building to see better. He noticed a dumpster in the alley below, inside of which was a banana peel. "That banana peel, was a banana in the past."

Casey muffled his laughter. Raphael, grinning, got up and walked to where his brother stood. He looked down at the banana peel. He said to Michelangelo, "That banana was once on a tree. It started out as a much smaller banana, just like we do. And it grew up and had a life, just like us."

"Whoaa, we were once tiny bananas too, man. The tree was like, it's dad. And it had siblings that went with it everywhere. And then it went off on its own. To have it's own adventure. Life is so mysterious. Who knew one dead banana could tell us so much?"

Casey was not hiding his laughter at the turtles. They turned to look at him, finding his laughter too contagious to find it rude. "I'm gonna go sit back down," said Raph, smiling, and they both walked back over.

They sat for a while having varying levels of conversation. Suddenly Mikey had an irresistible urge. "Dude we gotta go get some pizza! And some spicy gummy worms! And maybe an extra large sparkleberry freezie!" Magical stars danced in his eyes.

"I actually better head out, I got a few things to take care of before I head home for the night. Catch you green beans later." Casey pulled down his mask.

"Thanks for the sweet ganja, bro!" said Mikey happily as Casey jumped down a fire escape. "Now, Raph, how about we go get that pizza! I'm thinking either Senor Pepperoni's or Super Slice Deluxe!" Just before Raph could answer, his shell-phone began chiming.

"Hello?"

(Other end of the phone)

"Hey there Raph, it's Donnie. We got some news on the whole Foot situation. Where are you?"

"Hey Don. I'm with Mikey around 9th street. We're about to go grab some pizza."

"Oooh are you guys going to Super Slice Deluxe? I haven't been there in ages!"

"Yeah, I think so."

"Well how about Leo and I just meet you guys there? We can discuss this in person better."

"Uhh, sure dude, sounds good." Raphael hit the end call button with a beep.

"What did Donnie want?"

"They got some news on the Foot so theyre gonna meet us at Super Slice to tell us about it."

Mikey's expression turned to one of horror. "No way man! I can't let them see me like this! I'm way too high to talk to Leo and Donnie!"

"It's okay dude, it's not like they care that much. Besides, if you stay cool they probably won't notice. They've never noticed when I've been high around them before."

"I hope so, man," he responded nervously.


	2. A meeting over pizza

Fifteen minutes later, Mikey and Raph had a booth at Super Slice Deluxe and had ordered 2 extra-large pizzas. They sucked on their soda straws as they waited for their brothers and their pizza. Mikey stared, entranced, at a crane machine with colorful stuffed animals inside. He was so focused on it that he didn't realize his brothers showing up right away.

"Hey Mikey," said Leo.

Mikey's head turned, "Oh hey Leo? How's it going, dude-cakes?" He gave an odd curvy grin.

"Dude-cakes? What kind of name is that?"

"It's becoming a rad new phrase, man! Totally!"

"Umm...Okay then. Anyways, I hope you guys are ready for some big news, this will change our whole plan but it should be enough information to get us ahead..."

Leo continued to explain the situation, only pausing to order soda and a few slices of pizza for himself. Mikey had gone back to staring at the stuffed animals in the crane machine. There was a yellow bunny with sneakers and bubblegum-pink ears. Its facial expression seemed to call to him. It looked so lonely, yet so happy to see him at the same time. He had to become friends with it. They were meant to be together. He was already imagining the things they were going to do once they were united.

"Hey does anyone have a few quarters I could borrow?"

Leo paused, then looked annoyed. "Really dude? Are you even paying attention to what I'm talking about right now?"

"Of course bro, I got 100% of my ears on you."

"What did I just say, then?"

"You, uhh, you said that in order to beat the Foot, we need to, uh, spray them with double-strength foot spray?" Mikey's response was hopeful.

Leo and Donnie stared silently at him with a mixture of confusion and annoyance. Raphael had his hand covering half his face disappointedly. It was during this moment that the pizza arrived and they all thanked the waitress politely.

"No, Mikey, that's not even close," said Donatello exasperatedly.

"What's gotten into you today, Mike? You seem a bit...I dunno, extra dorkish."

Mikey burst into uncontrollable laughter at this comment. This only furthered the confusion from the blue and purple turtles. Through tears and gasping for breath between bouts of laughter, Mikey uttered, "You...said...DORKISH! Weirdest...word...ever!"

Raphael kicked Mikey hard in the shin under the table, causing the laughter to be replaced with an "owww!" He tried to discreetly give Mikey a serious expression conveying the message of "get your shit together" but the other two had already begun turning to Raph.

Leo gave a small handful of change to Mikey, not taking his eyes off Raphael. "Here you go Mikey."

"Awwww YEAH! I'm coming for you, bunny!" Mikey bounced off.

"Raph..." started Leo. He and Donnie both looked at him questioningly.

Raphael looked guilty, not sure what to say for a moment. "Alright alright, me and Casey may have uhh..." -he lowered his voice- "we may have gotten him a little bit high." He avoided eye contact with them. "It's no big deal, he's just, you know, not very focused right now."

Leo's expression was hard. "Raph, you know drugs aren't within our code. And especially getting Mikey into it? Bad idea, man."

"Cool it Leo, like I said it was no big deal. It's just weed, it's not like we're doing anything bad."

Leo remained silent, looking disapprovingly at Raphael. During this moment, Donatello spoke. "If I may chime in, while I don't agree with the use of mind-altering substances, marijuana _is_ by far the safest option if you're going to use any."

"Thanks, Donnie," said Raph, genuinely grateful for that comment. Donnie may not approve but at least he was reasonable. He knew Leo could be reasonable too but he was more strictly traditional. Raph knew it may be hard to get him to be okay with this whole thing.

"Raph, I'm sorry but I think I need to discuss this with Master Splinter. I don't want you guys messing with stuff that could hinder your reflexes."

"What?! You gotta be kidding me, dude, that's not fair! Nothing bad has even happened, you're just making a big deal out of nothing like always!"

Leo didn't say anything, just shook his head and walked out with his pizza in hand. Donnie followed him, turned, shrugged, and waved goodbye as he left.

"You're such a dick, Leo!" Raphael was angry and worried now. He might be in big trouble when he went home. Even worse he had dragged Mikey into trouble with him. He was pissed at Leo for not understanding.

Mikey came back to the table, yellow bunny in hand. "Raph, I want you to meet Fuzzy Wuzzy McFlufferson!"

Raph ignored that and looked at him sternly. "You couldn't keep your cool for one lousy hour could you?"

Mikey deflated. "Dude, I told you I didn't want to be around them. You shouldn't have agreed to meet up!"

Raph looked hopeless. "I'm sorry, man. We're probably in a lot of trouble with dad and it's my fault."

They sat in silence for a moment. Then, Mikey perked up. "I mean, it was my idea too. Hey, we're in this together, man! Red and orange unite!" He offered out his fist. Raphael smiled grudgingly and returned the fist-bump.

"I just hope we can reason with Splinter."


	3. Splinter's story

Master Splinter sat meditating in his dojo. His legs were crossed, whiskers still, eyes closed. His concentration, like his breathing, was deep. He had recently finished having conversation with his eldest son, Leonardo. The boy was having concerns about two his brothers, and had sought out support from his father. Through the silence of Splinter's mind, the conversation now echoed back to him.

Leonardo had approached Master Splinter in the dojo, alone. "Sensai, if you have a moment, there's something I'd like to discuss with you."

"Yes, my son. Come in, have a seat." Leonardo had sat cross legged on the floor across from Splinter. "What is on your mind, Leonardo?"

Leo paused for a moment, searching for his words. He looked troubled. Finally, he spoke. "It's about Raphael, and to a somewhat lesser extent, Michelangelo." He paused again. "Today, Donatello and I met them at the pizza parlor after the two of them had been off on their own. Michelangelo was acting strange...I mean, more than his usual level of strangeness. I asked Raphael what was going on, and...he admitted they had used marijuana."

Splinter showed no reaction to this news. His face remained firm and still. He simply studied Leonardo's face.

Leonardo continued, "Anyways, I'm...I'm a little upset about this. I can't say I'm surprised Raphael would get into that kind of thing but he's bringing Mikey into it, too. I know what that stuff does, Sensai, it slows you down. I need them to be at their top reaction speed and they're just...they're just throwing that away! What were they thinking?" He gradually began showing signs of anger.

"Raphael and Michelangelo have reached a point in their adolescence where they wish to experiment with their state of mind. Not uncommon for people their age. On the other hand, you are correct, Leonardo, that they should not be hindering their speed and focus. As ninjas, we must keep our reflexes sharp." He paused, watching Leonardo's anger fade slightly. "Leonardo, what do you believe to be the appropriate method of handling this situation?"

Leonardo pondered for a moment. "I...I'm not sure, Sensai. I was hoping you could give me some guidance."

"A tricky situation, indeed." Splinter cocked a half-smile. "Thank you Leonardo, for informing me. If there is nothing else for the moment, I must meditate on this."

"Nothing else, Sensai. Thank you for your time." Leonardo bowed before he left the dojo.

Raphael and Michelangelo were making their way home through the glittering night city. They were walking silently, not talking to each other. Each turtle had a lot on his mind, and although their fears were the same, neither of them felt like discussing it.

They took their time going back into an alley where they took their time removing the sewer cover and dropping inside. Then they took their time meandering through the sewer tunnels to where they lived. Mikey was no longer feeling high, but he had a lingering mental fog that left him feeling a bit tired. The top-of-the-world happiness he had experienced earlier had disappeared; Now he was feeling disappointed in himself for letting down Raphael, and afraid of the trouble he faced when he arrived home. He did not think Master Splinter would yell at him. No, what he would face would be much worse than a tongue lashing. It would be cold, hard, truth, which would lead to a humbling shame.

Raphael was feeling even more emotions. He was feeling regretful that he had involved Mikey, both for his own sake as well as Mikey's. He was angry at Leo, but felt guilty and hopeless all the same.

Finally they were approaching their familiar tunnel. They could not slow down much further, they were going to have to face their consequences. Raphael wished they could turn around and never come back here, to be free to live his life as he wished. But he knew that wasn't a reasonable option. He sighed audibly, and accepted his fate.

Before they turned onto the final stretch, Raphael stopped and spoke for the first time in a half hour. "Alright dude, I know this sucks but we gotta face the music. I know we agreed to stick together but if it comes down to it, I'll be taking the blame. I'm sorry, Mike, for dragging you into this."

"Believe me, Raph, I would have dragged myself into it sooner or later, anyways." Michelangelo managed a grin. "I got your back, dude. Thanks for having mine."

Raph smiled weakly and took a deep breath. "Alright man, let's go."

Leo and Donnie were sitting on the couch watching TV when they got inside. Donatello waved to them, while Leo made no acknowledgment that they had arrived. Anxiously, the red and orange-masked turtles sat down. Raphael debated whether or not he should go straight to Splinter and confess. He knew Leo had most likely already told him what had happened, but maybe Raph could earn some points by being upfront.

He had nearly made up his mind to go do it when he nearly jumped out of his shell in surprise at the voice behind him. "Good evening, my sons."

There were a few mumbles of "Evening, dad." Mikey swallowed and felt his heart rate speed up. He couldn't look Master Splinter in the eye. He wished he could just go to bed and pull his covers over his face.

"I would like to request the four of you join me in my dojo, please," he said, in his deep voice, sounding as stoic as ever. And on that note, he turned and walked out of the room.

The four boys stood up and walked, single file, to the Dojo. Raphael caught a slight glimpse of a cocky expression on Leo and wanted to punch him. When they got into the room, the four of them sat cross legged on the floor in a half-circle. Splinter sat across from them, and slowly scanned each one of their faces.

Raphael took this silent moment to speak up. "Master Splinter, I-"  
"Not yet, Raphael. There will be time for you to speak later. For now, it is my turn." Splinter said this with a serious tone. Raphael closed his mouth and remained silent once more. The four of them listened with piqued interest.

"I have a story I'd like to share with you boys. It is about a colleague of mine from back in my day in Japan.  
"This colleague, I'll call him Ben, was a highly skilled martial artist. He was very accomplished in our clan and was regarded highly in both a competitive as well as a spiritual light. He spent many of his days off in the woods meditating, strengthening his mind and spirit.  
"One day, during one of these meditation retreats, he discovered something new. It was a plant called Taima. We know it here as Marijuana."

Mikey and Raph exchanged nervous glances.

"Upon consuming this plant, Ben discovered a renewed sense of joy in life, a childlike thrill in the simplest of things. He found a heightened sense of spiritual enlightenment, and he claimed his meditations were taking him deeper into the spirit realm than ever before.

"He tried to convince all of the clan to participate in the consumption of this plant he had come to love so dearly. A few of the clanmen joined him; others remained strictly traditional and refused. It became a daily ritual, and eventually, more than once daily, as they sought to reach the pinnacle of spirituality. Soon they were rarely separate from the influence of Taima.

"This went on for a while. One day, when we were least expecting it, a rival clan invaded our territory and attacked. We sprung to action, defending ourselves and the property. Ben, however, as well as some of his men, were heavily under the influence of Taima. They moved slowly, and despite all of their training, their lightning-speed reflexes were not with them. They fought bravely, but unfortunately, they met their fateful end during this invasion."

Master Splinter paused, silence hanging thick in the air of the dojo. He looked to each of his sons, reading their faces.

"Tell me, my sons, what lesson can we learn from Ben and his choices?"

Leo cleared his throat, and spoke. "Sensai, the lesson we can learn from this is that we should never alter our minds, because it can put us in danger and lead to our downfall." He took a sideways glance at Raphael, who had daggers in his eyes.

Raph piped up argumentatively, "But he was doing better than he ever had before that happened. At least he died happy."

Splinter wore a sly smile across his snout. "There is more to it than either of you are seeing. Think carefully, my students."

There was a long moment of silence. A moment later, a light bulb went off above Mikey's head. He smiled proudly as he answered, "Sensai, I know what Ben's deal was! He used too much of it. He was happy until he overdid it, then it made him totally weak sauce."

Donatello's expression reflected the same realization. "That's it! If only he had practiced moderation, he could achieve the best of both worlds."

Splinter smiled and nodded. "Yes, my students. Moderation is exactly what can be learned from this story, a trait that Ben failed to exercise. Mind altering substances, believe it or not, can in fact be used appropriately. Even beneficially. But overdoing it can lead us to unfortunate consequences."  
Leonardo wasn't entirely pleased with this answer. "But Sensai, there is still the issue of legality. Even occasional use could land you in legal trouble if you get caught."

"A very good point, Leonardo. That is why a good rule of using mind altering substances is to only use it in a safe, hidden location, such as down here in the sewers rather than out in the streets. Times are changing around us, just as the seasons do. Someday in the future, it will no longer be an issue of legality. The risk of taking it too far will always remain, however.

"You boys are old enough to make decisions for yourself, but I trust that you will make smart ones, and remain diligent with your training. Learning the ways of the ninja is still your highest priority."

Raphael and Mikey exchanged glances once again, this time looking relieved.

"Leonardo and Donatello, you are dismissed. Raphael and Michelangelo, if I may have a short word with you."

The blue and purple masked boys got up, pausing to bow to their father before leaving the room. Raphael and Mikey remained seated.

"I just want to confirm to you two that, although you are not in any trouble, I want you to take my warning seriously. Marijuana may be the safest of mind altering drugs, but make no mistake, the consequences are very real."

"Yes, Sensai. I take it very seriously. I will admit that I have wanted to use it more often and now I know to be more cautious. To remain in control of my desires and practice moderation."

"And you, Michelangelo?"

Mikey gave his father a wide grin. "Same here, Sensai. I may be a party dude, but discipline is my middle name!"

"Good. That is all a father wishes to hear. I am grateful that my sons are able to make wise decisions." He smiled at them both. "I ask that you please respect Leonardo's stance on the issue, whether or not you agree with him, he is still your brother, and his opinions are still valuable." He gave a meaningful look to Raphael, who nodded solemnly.

"Just one question, Sensai," said Mikey. "You never mentioned if you ever tried the, uhh, Taima?"

The old rat smirked. "I would hope this stays between us. But yes, Michelangelo, I have, on rare occasions, used it for the purpose of enhancing my connection with nature during meditation."  
Both turtles cracked a huge grin. Imagining their wise old father and Sensai having the experience they had just earlier that day was a fantastic thought for both of them. "Awesome!" they said in unison.

"Thank you for your time, Raphael, Michelangelo. However, it is getting late."

Mikey yawned. "Must be later than I thought! Thanks for the good talk, Dad. See you in the A.M!"  
The two of them bowed before they left as they said their good-nights. Once they were out of the dojo, they looked at each other excitedly. Mikey whispered, "Dude! Can you believe it, Master Splinter, blazing it down 420 style?! That's totally rad!"

Raphael looked around to make sure no one was listening. "I know! I never would have thought...makes sense though now, doesn't it?!" They giggled for a moment more before quieting themselves as they approached the TV room.

They came in to find Leonardo leaning against the couch. He stood up straight and walked up to Raphael, his expression firm but controlled. The two eldest turtles looked each other hard in the eye.

"Raph, I just want to say, while I still don't agree with what you're doing, I have to trust Master Splinter on this. If he thinks you're smart enough to...practice moderation, then I suppose I can try to see it that way, too."

Raphael thought over his words for a moment. "Thanks, Leo. And as much as I also disagree with you, your opinion is still, uh, valuable." Raph was reluctant not to slip an "in your face" in there, but he bit his tongue.

"Don't think I won't hold you to it on the moderation thing, though. If I catch you guys doing this too often..."

"Yeah, yeah..."

Leo offered his hand out to Raph. "Agree to disagree then? For the sake of the team."

Raph gripped Leo's hand in a firm handshake. "It's a deal."

"Awwwww yeah, everyone's happy again!" Mikey exclaimed. "Let's celebrate with some videogames, dudes! I call player one!"

"Umm, you're a little too late, Mikey. I already have the player one controller," commented Donatello, waving said controller.

Raph and Leo laughed at their brothers, and flopped onto the couch to join in some gaming. 


	4. epilogue

It was a warm night in early summer, the last day in May. Casey Jones was leaning against the sloped cement of the sewer wall, waiting. The digital clock on his cell phone read 11:48. They better hurry up!

Finally, he heard familiar voices coming from down the tunnel. "...when we get back, I'm totally gonna beat your high score!" echoed Michelangelo's voice.

"Whatever you say, clementine," responded Raphael.

"There you guys are! Thought you might be late."

Mikey grinned at Casey. "Late for this? No way, man!"

"Let's get it going, then!" Moonlight shone down through the metal grate above their heads. They sat in a triangle around the waffle of moonlight on the curved floor. Casey pulled from his jacket pocket a long, conical joint. The clock now read 11:52.

The three of them had adopted a ritual. Once a month, at the very moment when the months change, they would sit in this spot and smoke a joint. Then, they would spend 10 minutes in total silence, reflecting on the month that had just passed and looking forward to the month that was just beginning. They would watch the smoke dance, making it's way out of the holes in the ceiling. They would observe their thoughts and their feelings passing, like a flowing river, and be at peace with the world.

Then, they would spend an hour or two joking and laughing like a bunch of stoners.

"Happy birthday, June!" Mikey said as he exhaled his first hit since May's birthday. It tasted just as good as it always did. Like herbal tea mixed with campfire, he thought, smiling to himself.

"Happy birthday, June!" Raphael and Casey said together, as they took turns hitting it. The higher Mikey got, the more grateful he was to have established this monthly ritual. By the time he couldn't stop grinning, he felt like everything in the world was perfect. He got to have his fun while still being responsible, and that was just fine with him. Looking to each side of him, he saw a close friend and a brother, and he was happy to be part of this with them. He closed his eyes, appreciated the lingering smoky smell in the air, and began his monthly reflection. 


End file.
